Rajo
Rajo was a robot and member of the Planet Zorg group who appeared as a supporting character in Clown Force Apocalypse. He had the power to move items with his mind (Telekinesis). He is described as an odd but well-meaning individual. He shows signs of a 'Behavioral short-circuit'. He was the last surviving member of the Planet Zorg group and even lived up to the final hour of the Clown Force, the nuke sacrifice. Appearance Rajo was an average ZV40 worker robot model who had a red and golden paint job. He had circular red eyes and spike model boot tips. During the ambush on the ADC Nuclear Facility, he wore a navy S.W.A.T armour chestplate aswell as navy S.W.A.T knee-pads and elbow-pads. He also wore a grenade belt on his chest during the ambush and his paint job had become slightly rusted since 3076. He bears two MP5 submachine guns Personality Rajo was a strange but kind-hearted boy. He was quite shy and he showed many signs of a behavioral short-circuit, also known as Robot Deficiency Malfunction (RDM). For example, his eye lights would twitch on and off randomly and he would also jump at times. He spoke in an American accent. Although Rajo was shy and in many ways an introvert, he was an excellent soldier and was very skilled on the field, showing that he did not let his emotions get the best of him in serious situations. He seemed to get on well with his friends in the Planet Zorg group, and also got on well with his new friends from the Clown Force. Before the Apocalypse Not much is known about Rajo's life before the apocalypse. He may have lived somewhere on Cadaland Planet or possibly somewhere else. He could have possibly known the Planet Zorg group before the apocalypse but it is not confirmed. 3076 By the time 3076 had arrived, Rajo and his team were set up at Planet Zorg. They had established a camp there and were part of a flourishing community of fighters and survivors. After Danger Clown escaped from the clutch of the ADC, he made his way to Planet Zorg and met up with the group. He became a well respected member for the months leading up to The Battle of Planet Zorg and even planned on permanently setting the Clown Force up on Planet Zorg. He appeared to be good friends with Rajo and like many others in the group, Rajo saw Danger Clown as a father figure. Rajo also became friends with Bravo and James when they arrived at the camp. Rajo was part of the team that went to New Chicago on Earth to rescue Commander Astro and Raphael. When the team arrived back on Planet Zorg, they were met by Wolford's group, who the former thought were dead. The Battle of Planet Zorg When Rajo and his team arrived back on Planet Zorg, the Sacrificial Skull appeared in the sky and unleashed a wave of skeleton warriors who attacked the team. The group were split up. Rajo and five others were left together wandering the planet, hiding from the skeletons. They caught a glimpse of an ADC DESTROYERX warship that instantly picked them up on the radar. Hundreds of ADC soldiers were launched down to find and exterminate the boys. Much to their horror, the monstrous villain Ratcher was also launched down to aid the soldiers. The team was instantly found by the ADC company and were hunted through the jungle. All of Rajo's group were either injured or killed apart from Jasper. After Ratcher impaled Tiger Tooth, Jasper jumped out of a tree and shot Ratcher several times in the head, knocking him down and killing him. Jasper and Rajo ran to Tiger Tooth where Rajo diagnosed that he would heal and was not in any fatal danger. The three of them continued to search the planet and eventually met up with Larry and Hunter, resulting in all of them meeting up with Wolford and the others. The group escaped Planet Zorg and went back to Cadaland Planet, where they set up a camp and thrived for years. After the Battle It is presumed that after the battle, Rajo and the rest of the group carried on with their lives on Cadaland for 5 years until the ADC declared the 'X-Nuke' that they would use to destroy the planet. When the news was heard, Danger Clown reorganized his old team and set off to end the ADC one and for all. 3082, The ADC Nuclear Facility Ambush and Death Rajo went along with the Clown Force to the ADC Nuclear Facility outside of Cad City to stop the launching of the X-Nuke. They marched into the facility grounds, gunning down ADC foot soldiers. Rajo was a great help to the team on that day as he could use his telekinetic powers to dismantle ADC robot machines and other weapons. They then entered the main building of the facility. The soldiers inside had no idea of the massacre outside and they were ultimately ambushed by the Clown Force. Rajo killed many soldiers and made it to the Nuke Control Room. He was ordered to tackle and contain the civilian who was at the site to assassinate Dragos, Dave. He did so and scrambled with Dave, punching him in the face. When Bravo arrived at the scene and executed Dragos, the latter fell back on the control panel, where his body pushed up against the nuke button, ultimately launching the X-Nuke. Commander Astro told his men to jump on the X-Nuke, as the only way to stop it now was to sacrifice themselves by defusing the nuclear warhead itself. Rajo along with the others leaped into the silo, latching onto the warhead. The nuke launched high up into the sky with the team on it. They climbed to the top and started dismantling the wires and equipment. As the final wire was pulled, the nuke exploded high up in the atmosphere, killing all of the the Clown Force, Rajo included. Legacy Rajo was most probably not forgotten and scripted into lectures and books about his bravery, along with the other members of the Clown Force. He has a memorial statue of himself in the Hall of Legends, standing beside all of his comrades. Quotes * " Bravo, huh? Oh... great. Yeah. Cool " * " Don't worry Jasper, he will live " * " I'm on it, commander " * " Sorry, guy. Duty calls " * " WE'VE SAVED THE WORLD! " Category:Characters